


Last bedwars game

by pineapple_person



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_person/pseuds/pineapple_person
Summary: technoblade just wanted to end his win streak(this is my first time writing and im really bad at grammar so uhh don't judge me)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 18





	Last bedwars game

Technoblade is sitting behind his base, red and aqua are fighting while white is trying to find Technoblade after breaking his bed.' _Is this it? Can I finally be free from this?_ ' he thought, he just wanted to be free from "his" win streak. "Technoblade never dies" or "Technoblade never lose a bedwars game" the others say, but technoblade didn't care what they say at this point he just wanted to be free from this " _curse_ ". He looked up at the sky while white is trying to find him, the sky is blue with some clouds while the sun is shinning.

He wanted to live in peace without being forced to play bedwars, he just wanted to go home with Philza in peace. ' _Xx_alexgamer_xX was killed by Firedragon_XX'_ the game said, Technoblade got up and look down into the void thinking if he should do it. He made his choice, he took one final deep breath, turn around, put his arms up into a T-pose,smiled in relief, and fell off the map finally being free from this " _curse_ " from this " _win streak_ ". 

' _Technoblade fell off the map_ "

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for it being short I just ran out of ideas


End file.
